


Up and Down

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #49:  Fireworks<br/>http://community.livejournal.com/inception100/116165.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Up and Down

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #49: Fireworks  
> http://community.livejournal.com/inception100/116165.html

From the start there were issues.

They approached everything differently. Always professional one was more serious in his focus, the other carried an air of casual amusement. Both felt the other fell short somehow—either being too cavalier or rigidly inflexible—yet their disagreements (at _least_ five per job) consisted of sarcastic jabs and irritated silence, and _always_ revealed how mindful they were of the other’s presence.

It’s what made them, contrary to their own beliefs, good co-workers and an intricate part of Cobb’s team. And when it came to the biggest jobs, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

  



End file.
